Rutina
by Newith
Summary: KuroganexFye. UP CAP:2!
1. Spring: Primera parte

Spring

- ¡Kuro-wan! Mira esas flores ¿No son una monada? - Con su tan detallante sonrisa señalaba hacia una florería, la cual poseía unos hermosos adornos primaverales a su alrededor. -

- ¡¿A qué clase de hombre le pueden gustar las flores?! - Refunfuñaba como era habitual en él. - Déjate de estupideces, ya hace tres días que llevamos en este mundo y de lo único que hablas es sobre los absurdos paisajes floreados ¡Que hay en este maldito lugar! en vez de meterte en tu cabeza el asunto de la jodida pluma. - Miraba con rabia el horizonte. - Solo espero llegar cuanto antes al próximo mundo, Japón... - Dejando en un suspiro su última palabra. -

- ¡Nee! Kuro-pín se enojo porque extraña a su princesa Tomoyo. - Lo decía en burla, pero la verdad era que le fascinaba molestarlo. -

¡Tú, mago inútil! ¿Cómo te atreves a-? ¡De esta no te salvas! - Sin pensarlo, su rabia había aumentado hasta el punto de tomar al oji-azul del cuello de su holgada playera blanca, mientras lo acercaba a su rostro. - De la princesa Tomoyo ¡Te prohíbo que! - No pudo continuar por el gran rubor que se presentó en sus mejillas. - ¡Con un demonio! - Soltó en un movimiento brusco al rubio. -

Le era inevitable no reírse con la cara que ponía de asombro el ninja. - Vamos solo te di un beso en la nariz y ya te pones así haha, sabes que respeto mucho a tú Tomoyo. - Haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. - Solo dije eso porque me gusta verte cabreado. -

- ¡Tú! - Seguía sin poder tranquilizarse. Ni bien fue un simple beso por alguna extraña razón, el mago sacaba del tanto enojo, como vergüenza. - Espera un momento. - Hizo una pausa. -Dijiste ¡¿Tú Tomoyo?! - Más sonrojado aún. -

Se le hacía muy graciosa la situación. - Solo lo dije cariñosamente, como se conocen desde la infancia, no creo que no sientas nada más que aprecio por ella, porque la vives nombrando y queriendo regresar a tu país como de lugar. - Evitaba que en sus palabras se notase un dejo de enfado, celos y tristeza, sentimientos que venía aguantando. -

- ¿Nombrando? será maldiciendo, espera ¿Desde cuando tú? - Pero guardó silencio, mejor no agregar nada más al plato, su paciencia ya estaba al límite. - No siento ninguna clase de aprecio por la apersona que me echó de mi país natal ¿Te quedó claro imbécil? - Su mirada hacia el de zafiros era fulminante. -

- Como gustes Kuro-ñam, pero entonces deja de gritarme me dejaras sordo. - Sobandose los oídos. - Si no sientes aprecio por la princesa Tomoyo. - Reflexionaba. - Entonces la odias, del odio al amor solo hay un paso ¿Me invitaras a la boda? - Canturreaba. -

- Oí tú, deja de interpretar las cosas a tu antojo Tomoyo solo es una amig-. - Se auto preguntaba que hacía dándole explicaciones. - Bah para que me gasto siempre seguirás con tus absurdas ideas. - Bufaba. - No te metas en mis asuntos personales. -

- Entonces sigue tú propio ejemplo y no me preguntes sobre gustos personales, si tanto te molesta oírme hablar puedes irte cuando quieras. - Le miraba enfadado. -

Kurogane estaba sorprendido ¿Fye se había enojado, y con él? esa faceta en el oji-azul le era nueva, si bien mal no le sentaba, ya que demostraba más hombría en sus actos, por algún extraño motivo anhelaba contemplar al mago sonriente.

- Bien, si ya entendiste. - Se asegura de poner una de sus inmaculadas sonrisas, para no despertar sospechas. - Vamos por unas lindas flores ¡Para alegrar a sakura-chan! - Dando pequeños brincos se dirige al lugar mencionado. -

Estático se encontraba ¿Qué había sido ese vuelco en su corazón? el ver por pequeños segundos, que para su persona parecieron eternos, esa mirada fría en el rubio ¿Por qué le afecto? Se quedó pensando en ello. Sin percatarse algo muy suave se deslizaba en un vaivén agradable por su mejilla.

- ¿Qué te sucede Kuro-wan? estas como ido. - Hace a un lado la flor con la cual involuntariamente se frotaba contra el cachete del ninja. - haha. - Reía apenado. - Creo que exagere con el tamaño, pero el vendedor me dijo que al estar en plena primavera no hay mejor oportunidad para comprar una de estas, además solo florecen en esta estación. -

Entonces las flores las quería no para él, sino que eran para la princesa, eso significaba que la "discución" de hace segundos fue una perdida de tiempo y sin sentido.

Las flores eran curiosas al parecer un modelo no conocido para ellos. De varios colores primaverales y un exótico aroma se mecían contra el leve, pero caluroso, viento del lugar.

- Les llaman Spring ¿No te parecen lindas? - Sonreía amablemente. -

Trataba de poner atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca y olvidar sus pensamientos, no obstante solo pudo oír una parte. - ¿Spring? ¿No es el nombre de este mundo? -

- Exacto. - Aplaude un par de veces, algo que deja visible una venita en la cien del de ojos rubí. - Bien supongo que por hoy no encontraremos una pluma, ya está oscureciendo y debemos ir a dormir. -

- Tengo algo mejor en mente, que solo dormir, pero primero dale esas flores a la princesa. - Gira en dirección a la posada.

-¡Sip! Hey espérame Kuro-guau. - Corría detrás del. -

Tal vez salir a algún lado con el mago le ayudaría para evitar peleas futuras, cada una de ellas acaba con la poca paciencia que tenía, varias veces ni se enteraba de las hirientes contestaciones que le daba al de zafiros y menos entendía como este le respondía con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que eran falsas. Solo hoy tuvo una respuesta inesperada donde pudo ver el seño fruncido de aquel al que siempre le pidió que dejara de sonreír cuando no le apetecía, aquel que le dijo que sea el mismo y deje de aparentar lo que no era; y hoy hizo exactamente eso, aunque fuese por un simple instante y luego halla retomando su habitual faceta, ese pequeño instante por algún motivo lo dejo un shock. -

- ¡Fye-san, Kuro-san! Bienvenidos. - Los recibía una atenta Sakura. -

- Llegaron para la cena Sakura se ofreció a hacerla, como Fye no se encontraba le ayude con algunas cosas. - Condimentó Syaoran. -

Con esa noticia la cara de Kurogane no era del todo alegre, a pesar de que los chicos, especialmente Sakura, ponían su mejor esfuerzo al cocinar, su estómago jamás llegaría a agradecérselos ¡Jamás!

- ¡Muchas gracias chicos! Es un gesto muy amable de su parte. - Codazo. - ¿Nee verdad, Kuro-tan? -

- ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? - Iniciando una nueva pelea con el rubio. -

- ¡Heeeeeeyy! ¡Ustedes dos dejen de jugar, tortolitos! - Mokona aparecía en escena y por nada del mundo se perdió la cara que pusieron los elogiados, cuando dijo intencionalmente "Tortolitos". -

- ¡Que demonios, te voy a despedazar manjuu! - Y persiguió por un buen tiempo a la bolita blanca, hasta cansarse y escuchar por parte de Syaoran la hora de comer. -

Fye se divertía bastante viendo los gestos de Kurogane para no herir a la princesa, cada vez que probaba bocado, aunque Syaoran no se quedaba atrás.

- ¿Esta bueno? -

- S-si. - Se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible? si el mismo la había ayudado -

- ¿Seguro, pareces retener algo en tu garganta -

- Ahah es solo una espina -

- Pero si solo es arroz lo que haz probado - Le miraba confundida. -

Una gotita fría resbalaba por su cabeza, ¡¿Realmente solo era arroz lo que estaba tragado?! - Etto supongo... que... - Mirando a los demás en busca de ayuda. -

- Será porque no masticaste bien mocoso. - Concluyó el oji-rojo, obligándose a probar del "Manjar" -

- Me alegro que les guste. - Al parecer en el paladar de la joven muchacha algo andaba mal, ¿Cómo era posible que no notase la diferencia entre su comida y la de Fye? por dar un ejemplo de comida común. -

Al pasar unos minutos los chicos inventaban cualquier clase de extraña conversación para mantener sus bocas abiertas y llenarlas lo menos posible, esperando que las manecillas del reloj corrieran sobrenaturalmente rápido.

- Fye-san ¿No vas a dar bocado? - Miraba preocupada la princesa al más flaco de ellos. -

-Haha, perdón me quedé pensando en algo. -

- ¿Se puede saber que es? - Pregunta curiosa Sakura. -

-¡Claro! es solo que con tanta pelea entre kuro-pon y Moko-chan, que se me había olvidado, ¿Ves esas flores que hay en ahí? - Señalaba el cuadro de la posada. -

- ¡Así las flores que te hable hoy a la mañana! ¿Qué pasa con ellas? -

- Bueno, como recordé que me comentaste cuanto te gustaban no pude evitar comprarte un ramillete. -

- ¿De veras, pero donde está? - Interrogaba entisiasmada. -

-Verás como kuro-ton corrió por todo el lugar persiguiendo a Moko-chan en una de esas me empujo. - Viendo al nombrado con enfado. - Pero seguramente ni lo notó y con otra de sus tantas vueltas dejo como resultado. - Señala una parte del piso donde yacían las flores.

- ¡Las flores! - Grita Sakura sorprendida, mientras las contemplaba, eran sin duda alguna hermosas en cada uno de sus ángulos y a pesar de estar desparramadas por el suelo aún permanecía el encanto en ellas. - Lo siento Fye-san.-

- No tienes porque preocuparte, el que debería tomar esa línea es otro. - Decía como si nada. -

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué me miran a mí? - Un silencio general invade en el cuarto. - ¡Bien ya! no soy el único culpable en todo esto, el manjuu blanco fue quien empezó. -

- Pero tú le seguiste el juego, eso te da parte de culpa. -

- ¡Mocoso! eso es exactamente lo que acabo de decir. -

- Kuro-pumpan ya esta de malas. - Revoloteaba mokona ansiosa por los aires. - Jojojo se nota que no está siendo bien atendido por mamá Fye. -

Al escuchar lo dicho por la bola blanca al de ojos celestes le fue imposible que sus mejillas no se tornaran en un color carmesí. - Moko-chan ¿Como es eso? -

- ¿Qué, ahora Fye es el despistado? mamá siempre es él encargado de mantener calmando a papá -

- ¡Deja ya eso, no soy ningún papá y ella no es madre de nadie! ¿Cómo puede llegar hacer tal cosa? ¡Si es un hombre! - Le hecha un vistazo al cuerpo de Fye el cual se asimilaba bastante con el de una mujer. -

- ¡Kuro-ton no entiende, no entiende! ¡No entiende! no necesariamente son así las cosas. -

- Moko-chan por favor no empiecen otra vez. - Trataba de calmar la situación el pequeño. -

- ¡Sí! como dice Syaoran. - Tratando de normalizar el ambiente. - ¡Ya se mejor voy por el postre! - Y así Fye se salvaba de probar bocado al menos del plato principal. -

- Al rato entre que Syaoran evitaba que a Sakura se le cayera algún vidrio y mokona se entretenía limpiando los demás platos en la cocina; Fye y Kurogane se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro esperando la comida. -

- Vamos Kuro-rín pon una mejor sonrisa que los niños se han esforzado mucho con la cena. -

- Eso es lo que dices pero verte probar algo fue lo que no ví. -

- Ajaja ¡Me haz descubierto! pero tú me dijiste que hoy me ibas a llevar a algún lado, por eso prefiero esperar con el estómago vacío, ya sabes no me gusta comer mucho. -

- Tú, serás - No lograba entender como el inútil del mago se las ingeniaba para tener todas las respuestas y siempre mantener esa sonrisa, que le desesperaba. -

- Llegamos perdón por la tardanza. - Y el postre sin lugar a dudas era del total desagrado para el ninja, que podía ser peor y más empalagoso que una torta de chocolate cubierta por un mousse del mismo sabor y el relleno al parecer era de dulce de leche y nutella con trozos de chocolate y mantecol encubiertos. - Tomen. - Sakura sirvió una gran porción para cada uno, con la grata ayuda del arqueólogo. -

- Por suerte para Fye no fue un gran problema el querer terminar el postre, en cambio para el paladar del ninja eso era lo mismo que estar en el averno. -

- ¿Y que tal esta? - Preguntaba la niña ante tanto silencio. -

- ¡Delicioso! - Exclamaba el mago con su agradable sonrisa. - Syaoran fue tu ayudante ¿No? -

- Sí, que bueno que te halla gustado Fye-san. - Decía mientras probaba otro bocado del dulce. -

Sakura miraba algo triste a Kurogane por no recibir respuesta alguna.

- No me gustan los dulces. - Comentó al sentirse observado. - No pienso comer esto es desagradable. - Viendo con total repulsión el postre. -

- ¡Kuro-tón! - Se molestó Fye. - No digas esas cosas, piensa un poco en el esmero que han hecho en preparar la comida y como se sienten ahora al escuchar eso. -

- ¡Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso! podrás haber comido el postre, pero de la comida ni la oliste - Concluía. -

- Ya, ya. - Quería evitar una futura desagradable situación Syaoran. - Está bien que kurogane-san sea sincero, demo... - Hasta ahi llegaron sus excusas. -

- Perdonen Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona. - Levantándose abruptamente de la silla. - El postre estuvo delicioso.- No pude evitar una sonrisa afligida, no sabía el porque, pero últimamente con el ninja tenían muchas peleas de esa índole, al principio solo eran amistosas, pero recientemente todas las riñas entre ambos le afectaban. - Buen provecho, iré a mi alcoba. -

- ¡Hey tú! ¿Ahora te vas sin nada que decir? al menos se lo suficientemente hombre para admitir tu error - No obstante no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir todo su rostro empapado por agua. - ¡¿Pero qué mierda haces cabrón?! - Contemplando como el rubio subía rápidamente las escaleras y desde el segundo piso se escuchaba un fuerte portazo. -

- Este... perdón por mi intromisión pero sensei, será mejor que valla a hablar con él o se quedará sin cuarto al que dormir. - Argumentaba el arqueólogo. -

Fue ahí cuando Kurogane recordó que compartía la habitación con el esmirriado. - ¡Que se joda solo! -

- Kurogane-san no sea tan duro con él, no me molesta que no halla probado la comida, porque sin darme cuenta lo hicimos con picante y fue algo que se me había pasado por alto, como sabía que a usted lo gusta el picante hicimos platos de ese estilo y el postre fue mas bien pensado en los gustos de Fye. - Explicaba Sakura. -

- ¡Suficiente! defiéndanlo todo lo que quieran pero yo con él no tengo nada que tratar. -

- Pero Kurogane-sensei usted conoce a Fye mejor que nosotros. - Le molesto oír eso en cierta parte tenían razón, él era uno de los pocos que distinguía las falsas de las verdaderas sonrisas del mago, aunque en su principió lo tomó como intuición luego supuso que esa no era la única causa. - Solo hable con el, por favor, no es necesario una disculpa ni nada por el estilo. -

- Bien, lo entiendo, ¡Cállense! - Sabía que su actitud no era la correcta, pero ¿Por qué el siempre era el menos beneficiado? -

- Kurogane-sensei se que no le gustan los dulces pero esa no es la forma de responder, estoy seguro que Fye-san se refería a eso. -

Genial lo único que le faltaba una reprimiendo por parte de un crío. - Grr. - Tratando de calmar sus nervios. - ¡Ya! hablaré con él. - Decía mientras subía las escaleras. -

- Solo espero que su relación mejore, algo habrá pasado entre esos dos. - Hablaba la chica. -

- O algo les falta por hablar, pero mejor acomodemos esto y luego vallamos a dormir todavía nos falta encontrar la pluma que reside en este lugar. -

- Tienes razón, ¿Nos ayudas Moko-chan a limpiar? -

- ¡Claroo! Mokona siempre estará para ayudarles en todo lo que pueda. -

- Haha muchas gracias. - Y a esto quiso levantar el primer plato pero sus manos se toparon con otras. - L-lo siento. - Miraba al joven muchacho avergonzada. -

- ¡Kyaa! Sakura y Syaoran se han ruborizado, ¡Moko-chan esta feliz! - Revoloteaba con euforia por los aires. -

- ¡M-mokona! - Trataba de excusarse el joven y seguir con su labor. -

Sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, entró en la recámara. - ¡Oye tú, mago inútil! ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? ¡Y encima me tiraste un vaso de agua! y para colmo de males tuve que escuchar un sermón por parte de esos dos. - Se desahogaba lentamente tratando de con su vista localizar al rubio. - ¿donde diablos estas? -

- Aquí. - Luego de unos minutos le contestó, se encontraba apoyado en el barandal de la ventana, la luna entraba suave y serena por el vidrio, acariciando el rostro de Fye, rebelando una amarga sonrisa. Era ya muy tarde, pero el joven mago se negaba a rendirse al sueño. - No estoy de ánimos para seguir jugando hoy. - Dirigiéndole una sonrisa forjada a Kurogane. -

- Pero veo que si estas para poner tus estúpidas sonrisas. - Contestaba fríamente, propio de él. -

- ¿Kuro-pín, algún día entenderá que entre todas las personas que me digan eso solo escucharlo de ti es lo que más me lastima? - Manteniendo la curvatura en sus labios. -

- ¡Tú eres el único que-! - Paro de hablar cualquier cosa que halla querido salir de su boca no llegaría a contestar esa repentina pregunta, porque nunca se hubiese imaginado que tales palabras pudiesen ser pronunciadas por el de piel pálida. - ¿Qué dijiste? -

- Lo que oíste. - Dirigiendo nuevamente su vista al ventanal. -

Para el esto era nuevo, pero muchas dudas se le presentaban, ¿Ese mago inútil tenía dobles intenciones en sus palabras? pues el mismo sabía que la telepatía no funcionaría.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, se sentó en su cama con ambas piernas abiertas inclinando su espalda hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y entre lazando ambas manos.

Por parte del joven mago también contribuía al silencio sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas palmas de sus manos y con los brazos apoyados en el barandal, mientras sus delgadas, final y largas piernas se cruzaban una arriba de la otra.

Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, muchos pensamientos ocultos daban flote, ¿El se sentía culpable por el trato que le daba al oji-azul?, ¿Lamentaba haberlo empujado sin siquiera haberse percatado de tal acto?, ¿Sus sentimientos iban a más que amistad?

La tranquilidad del momento le ayudo a dejar el temor infundado. - Kuro-sama ¿me vas a llevar a ese lugar? - preguntó como el normal Fye haría. -

- ¿Qué? - Era impredecible, esa era la única palabra que podía sacarle sus dudas. - Sí. - No sabía ni porque le contestaba, solo quería dejar a un lado las discusiones. -

- Bien entonces vallamos ahora. - Saltaba de alegría hacía la puerta.

Continuará...

Notas de autora: Holaa! Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap y opinen con reviews para saber que tal esta, como verán este es mi primer fic de trc n.n

¿Ideas, dudas, sugerencia? Todo será muy bien recibido o

KisuMisu! o!


	2. Spring: Última parte

Spring: Primera parte.

En el capítulo anterior...

La tranquilidad del momento le ayudo a dejar el temor infundado. - Kuro-sama ¿me vas a llevar a ese lugar? - preguntó como el normal Fye haría. -

- ¿Qué? - Era impredecible, esa era la única palabra que podía sacarle sus dudas. - Sí. - No sabía ni porque le contestaba, solo quería dejar a un lado las discusiones. -

- Bien entonces vallamos ahora. - Saltaba de alegría hacía la puerta.

Fin del capítulo anterior.

Spring última parte.

Bajando por las escaleras, no notaron la presencia del joven, la muchacha y la bola blanca saltarina, lo que les indicaba que ya se habían ido a descansar.

Un sonoro ruido les llamó la atención.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó el de porte gallardo. -

- Creo que pise algo. - Levantaba el pie, con el que creía haber roto algo. -

- Si serás despistado, mago. -

- ¿Ah? - Eran las flores. - Parece que se olvidaron de recogerlas. -

- ¿Cómo no llegaron a verlas? -

- Eso no lo se, pero lo que si se es que no se pueden quedar aquí. - Empezaba a juntar los fragmentos del jarrón que había rematado. -

- Oí que haces, con barrer bastará. -

- No hace falta, así terminaremos más rápido. - Se levantaba del suelo con varios vidrios rotos en mano. -

- Serás. - Miraba como este se dirigía a la cocina y depositaba los pedazos del objeto en un tacho, pero algo no lucía común en sus movimientos. Por su parte fue en busca de un trapo de piso, para hacer el correcto mantenimiento que debía de darle al suelo. -

Paso un tiempo mientras Fye terminaba de recoger los pedazos del florero roto y tirar las flores, mientras Kurogane secaba y limpiaba el suelo.

- ¡Kuro-lín, ya termine! - Caminaba lentamente hacia él. -

- ¡¿Q-...?! ¡¡ ¿Cómo diantres me llamaste?!! - Dejó lo que estaba haciendo en menos de un instante, aunque en parte ya había terminado. -

- Hyuu hyuu, te van a salir arrugas si sigues así. - Sonreía abiertamente. -

Se repetía renumeradas veces autocontrol, pero por sobre todas las cosas debía mantener sin desenvainar su espada. - Si me salen arrugas a ti no tiene porque afectarte en lo más mínimo. - Se cruzaba de brazos. -

- Hyuu kuro-posero te queda muy kawai esa postura, ahi le das un buen toque a tus arrugas. - Reía entre dientes. - Pero ¿sabes? si me afectaría verte con arrugas, porque - Deja de hablar por un momento para poder verle a los ojos, los cuales le atraparon como si de un hechizo se tratase. – Ehh… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? - Se llevó una mano a la nuca apenado. -

- De lo muy idiota que eres. - Agachó levemente su cuello dando a notar una venita en su frente. -

- Nee, kuro-chow volvió a sacar arrugas. -

- ¡Y por tú culpa que están!, si tan solo dejaras a un lado esos estúpidos mot-

- ¡Kuro-lulu! -

- ¡Basta! - Dos venitas más se incorporaban a su sistema nervioso. -

- ¡Kuro-kulón! -

- ¡Déjalos! - Tres venitas se reunían en su serio semblante. -

- ¡Kuro-kuquí! -

- ¿Queé? - Diez venitas palpitaban en su frente incluyendo un combo de ojeras. -

- ¿Qué, así no era? veamos Kuroga - Se quedó pensativo un rato. - ¡Kuroga-tazo! -

- ¡Te voy a matar! - Desenvainaba sin uso de razón su espada direccionándola al cuello del mago. -

- ¡Hyuu! ¡Kuroga-llo se enojó! - Empezaba a correr por todo el lugar, con los brazos en el aire; sonreía de vez en cuando cada vez que volteaba para verle y luego seguía provocándolo con motes cada vez más humillantes.

Sin darse cuenta habían salido de la posada, se encontraban como a una media hora de regreso al lugar.

- Estoy muerto. - Se rendía tendido de panza en el suelo Kurogane. -

- Jajaja y pensé que eso terminaría siendo yo. - Se lanzó en la espalda del ninja. - Pero... yo también ya no puedo correr más. - Creía haberse torcido el tobillo de tanta carrera. -

- ¿Q-qué haces? apenas puedo respirar bien y te me tiras encima. - Trataba de girar su cuello pero no podía, no por el peso del mago sino por la postura de este, que apoyaba su mentón en su cuello. -

- Gomene kuro-tan, pero así estoy más cómodo que en el suelo, deberías trabajar de colchón. -

- Grr, tú y tus chistes de cuarta ¡Apártate! -

- ¿De verdad quieres qué me aparte de tu lado? -

- ¿Qué? - No se lo creía otra vez esa molesta opresión en su corazón, ya no sabía que hacer con ella, pero lo que si notaba era que solo se le presentaba cuando estaba con el oji-azul. -

- Si es así. - Se reincorporó y se puso de cuclillas. - Está bien por mí. - Sonreía. -

- Esto… si así esta mejor. - Ya se había perdido a mitad de la charla, ¿Había mensajes subliminales en las palabras del rubio? ¿Cómo debía tomarlas? un marullo de pensamientos habían invadido su mente. -

- ¡Kuro-cho! -

- ¿Ahora qué quieres? -

- ¿Tan cómodo es el suelo? -

Se percató de aquello, se había quedado seguramente por más de diez minutos pensando únicamente en aquel que tenía enfrente.

Lo que más le preocupaba era haber bajado su guardia ¿Si alguien los hubiese atacado, qué habría sido de ellos? Realmente algo no andaba bien y ese algo debía sacarlo de sus pensamientos. -

- Toc toc ¿Hay vida existente aquí? - Golpeaba con suaves golpes la frente del de ojos rubí. -

- Tsk ¿Q-? - La tan cercana presencia del de tez pálida, lo dejo embobado, nunca notó lo tan hermosos que podían llegar a ser esos zafiros de cerca. -

- Kuro-pín está extraño ¿Por qué será? -

Se reincorpora abruptamente empujando al rubio, dejándolo en el suelo. - Baka. -

- Auchi chi, eso dolió kuro-tón. - Desde abajo le miraba adolorido. -

- Te lo tienes merecido. - Volteaba su cara, mostrando indiferencia. -

- Al menos ayúdame a levantarme. -

- Tsk, que molestia. -

- La culpa de que este en el piso ¿Es de? -

- Si, claro. - Se inclina y sujeta la muñeca del de piel perlada. -

- ¡Aah! - Soltó involuntariamente. -

- ¿Y ahora eso qué fue? -

- N-no nada. - Sonreía pretendiendo disimular, mientras gracias a la ayuda de Kurogane ya no ese hallaba en el suelo. -

- Cuando le soltó un olor familiar percibió - ¿Sangre? - Se auto preguntó, hasta notar de donde procedía. En la mano que había utilizado para ayudar al mago se encontraba la respuesta. - ¿Qué demo-? - Se apresura a sujetar la muñeca antes tomada de su compañero de viaje. - ¡Tú! ¿Cuándo? – Se encontraba sumamente preocupado, ¿Por qué tenía justamente un trazo en vertical sobre sus venas y justo en su muñeca? - ¡¿Qué es esto, explícate ahora que intentaste hacer?! -

- ¡Ah! M-me lastimas - Vanamente intentaba escapar del agarre, debido a sus acciones, el apretón se tornaba más fuerte. - D-duele. – Debido a ello la lastimadura comenzó a sangran nuevamente, en parte agradeció eso al no sentir más el peso extra en su muñeca. - Esto no es nada. - Se llevaba con su otra mano la mano cerca del pecho, mientras ocultaba su mirada entre sus cabellos. -

- ¿Pero quién demonios te crees que soy? se perfectamente que una herida allí es grave - Se acercaba al cuerpo del mago. -

- E-esta bien es algo que me hice, no tienes porque preocuparte por alguien que te molesta. -

- ¡Tú no me eres una molestia, por algo me preocupo! otros ni se hubieran molestado en preguntar. - Exactamente ¿Era conciente de lo que decía? realmente solo pensó en mandar al diablo todo y responder con lo adecuado según su criterio. - ¿Por qué te hiciste esa herida? - Le miraba preocupado. -

- Por… como tú dices, por como el buen mago inútil que soy. - Le respondió con una sonrisa de lo más natural. -

¿En verdad así era él? ¿De esa manera tan fría se sentían sus palabras? - Yo... eres un imbécil. -

- Tú también lo eres kuro-tan. -

- ¿Qué? ¡Repítelo y -! - Error número uno detectado. - Demonios. -

- ¿Que lo repita? Bueno eres un imbécil kuro-tan - Mantenía la felicidad en sus labios. -

- ¡Te descuartizaré! - Se acercó dos pasos hacia él hasta que... error número dos localizado. - Bien. - Exhala un largo suspiro calmándose y luego para que no se le escapase pasa su brazo por detrás de la espalda del de zafiros. - Déjame ver. - Pedía permiso, para luego contemplar la herida. -

Se encontraba estático, ese roce que aún permanecía, no era un abrazo, pero un sentimiento nuevo en el despertaba, ¿Cariño? No, eso no podría ser, si algo así llegase a pasar significaría dolor para quien le quiera y para él, debía mantenerse como siempre, ante todo una sonrisa ingenua para evitar sospechas y mostrar una buena faceta, y por último nunca involucrarse con nadie, si bien con el ninja era con el que más hablaba todo lo que realizaba solo lo hacía para pasar el rato y divertirse un poco con en de ojos rubí, solo eso.

- ¿Tú te hiciste ésta herida? -

- Así es. -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Con algo filoso. -

- No pregunte ¿Con qué? - Le miraba furioso. -

- Cuando juntaba los vidrios del jarrón que - Dudo en proseguir. -

- ¿Qué? -

- Que tú rompiste. - Delineó una sonrisa aún más grande. -

- ¿Qué pero entonces...eso quiere decir que tú no? - Ya estaba claro el pensó que eso había sido la causa de un intento de suicidio o algo similar, y por el contrario resultó ser aquello, fue entonces que maldijo sus malditos pensamientos, ya que le jugaron una mala pasada. - L-lo. - Le costaba soltar esa frase. -

- Ahah - Lo interrumpió rápidamente, no deseaba escuchar salir de la boca del moreno esas palabras, las cuales lo único que harían sería reforzar su compañerismo. - ¿Pensaste otra cosa, no? - Deduzco fugazmente. - No quise matarme ni nada de eso, tú sabes que no me interesa vivir y no me importa morir, pero no voy a estar tratando de suicidarme porque yo... -

- Por que tú no puedes. - Lo veía en los ojos de ese sujeto, él cual dejó de sonreír para poner una faceta sería. - Y si no puedes es porque tienes un objetivo ¿El cual no me contaras, no? -

Por su parte no hubo respuesta solo se quedó mirando con ojos entre abiertos el suelo.

- Lo siento. - Pudo concluir. -

Fye le miro por unos momentos confundido.

- Lamento haberte empujado y destrozado las flores. - Con un toque de frialdad, otro de vergüenza y un poco de orgullo desenterró esas palabras que deseaban salir de su garganta las cuales lo único que hacían eran formar una gran bola similar a un nudo muy incómodo. -

- Idiota. - Llego a oír muy dificultosamente de la boca del rubio. -

- ¡¿Eh?! - A duras penas pudo reaccionar. - Bueno al menos tú sigues siendo un mago inútil. - Mira la muñeca que cargaba en una mano. - Regresemos te curaré la herida. -

- No es necesario puedo solo. -

- Lo hubieras hecho desde un principio, pero como no lo hiciste ahora lo haré yo ¡Y sin peros! - Le soltaba de la muñeca y sacaba el brazo que tenía detrás de su espalda. -

- Gracias. - Murmuró de tal manera que solo el mismo lo escuchó. -

- ¿Dijiste algo? -

-N... ah ¡Sí! - Corrigió. - ¡Que perrazo más amable! - Volvía con su resonante alegría. -

- ¡¡¡Que dejes de una maldita vez esos absurdos motes!!! -

En el trayecto Fye le hablaba de diversos temas, a los cuales como siempre Kurogane respondía o solo escuchaba.

Dentro de la residencia, un cansado fye esperaba en el sillón del lugar a un Kurogane que al parecer tenía problemas en encontrar el alcohol.

- No hagas mucho ruido que se pueden despertar los niños kuro-zin - Murmuraba bajito. -

- Grrr. - Maldecía por dentro el mote. - Ya lo se, pero no tengo idea donde puede estar el alco- genial aquí esta. - Se preguntaba mentalmente ¿Quién era capaz de dejar una botella de alcohol dentro de un microondas?, pero más le extrañaba más pensar el ¿Por qué estaba buscando eso en el microondas? - Dame la mano. – Musitaba arrodillándose en el suelo mirando al mago que permanecía aún sentado en el sillón. -

- Miau. - Asistió apoyando su mano como si fuera la de un felino arriba de la palma del moreno. -

- Grr ¿Esto afirma lo imbécil que eres? -

- ¿Miau? - Le miraba desentendido. -

- Grrr. - Gruñía malhumorado mientras derramaba el alcohol por sobre el pedazo de algodón que había agarrado. - Esta será una dulce venganza. - Pensaba. -

- Nee kuro-wan wan ¿Me vas a poner eso tan pronto? - Decía sin tratar de darle ningún doble sentido. -

- Como para no ponértelo, mira como estas, baka si no lo hiciera quedarías peor. -

- Pero ¿Me va a doler? -

- Al principio si pero luego pasara rápido, ¿Acaso nunca lo probaste? - Le miraba incrédulo. -

- ¿Tu sí? -

- Con frecuencia. -

- ¡Waa kuro-wan es todo un experto! ¡Ya tiene experiencia! - Aplaudía. - Auch. - Se quejaba por el contacto de su lastimada muñeca con su piel. -

- ¡Si que eres! ...demonios se secó. -

- ¿Quieres qué te ayude a mojarlo? -

- ¿Para qué? solo puedo -

- Una ayuda nunca viene mal - Sonreía.

- Ya me haz visto hacerlo, puedo solo. - De paso lo volvía a mojar. - Bien. - Empezó a desinfectar la herida. -

Sin quejarse soporto el dolor que le recorría como si se tratase de pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían por todo su cuerpo. - Ahh... - Dijo en un suspiro de alivio luego de semejante dolor el cual al no poder evitar terminó, con su mano libre, aferrándose al hombro del ninja. - Perdón te clave las uñas. -

- No es nada. - Prosiguió para vendarle la lastimadura. - Listo. -

- Nya kuro-chan es bueno en esto. - Una sonrisa sincera pasó por sus labios, la cual mostraba gratitud ante el gesto amable del moreno. - Gracias kuro-pín. -

Algo en el ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos motes estúpidos. - No me lo agradezcas hago lo que haría cualquiera. -

- Cualquiera que se preocupe por mí. - Mantenía su felicidad intacta en su rostro. -

Se giró en menos de medio segundo para darle la espalda, sus mejillas estaban algo calientes; deducía que probablemente se había sonrojado y se maldijo por ello. -

- ¿Nee? Kuro-chu ¿Por qué me das la espalda? -

- P-por nada ahora vallamos a dormir. -

- Esta bi- espera, ¿Qué pasó con el lugar al que me ibas a llevar? quiero ir. -

- Tú solo te embromaste por no tratarte la herida, ya es muy tarde y hay que dormir para que mañana podamos encontrar la pluma. -

- Mhn en eso tienes razón, pero me lastime porque cierta persona me empujo y-

Lo interrumpió. - Sí se eso, de acuerdo te llevaré mañana. - Dicho eso se fue a su alcoba seguido por un canturreante oji-azul. - ¡Deja de hacer esa clase de silbidos! -

- ¿Hyu? -

- Grr. -

Al día siguiente el último miembro del grupo en despertarse fue la adorable mokona, quien volaba muy contenta sobre las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar donde todos desayunaban. - ¡Hoola! ¡Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Fye-chan y Kuro-popu! -

- ¡Maldita bola de arroz! - Desde temprano desenvainó su espada y comenzó con su rutina matutina: Matar a mokona. -

- Kuro-wan wan, esta muy enérgico hoy. -

- Ni que lo digas Fye-san, pero me preocupa ¿Ayer no se quedaron hasta tarde despiertos? -

- Ahaha pero somos resistentes. -

- Fye-san ¿Qué le paso en la muñeca? - Cuestionaba una Sakura preocupada. -

Ante la pregunta Fye le dedica una sonrisa. - No es nada solo me rasguñe con un clavo suelto de la mesa. -

El ninja lo ojeo furioso, ¿Para qué mentía en algo tan sencillo de no ocultar? - ¡Tú! - Parando en seco y dejando su "juego" con Mokona. - ¿Por qu-? -

Fye se había girado para ver al ninja y hacerle una señal con su dedo índice para que no acotase nada, a lo que el de ojos rubí respondió cerrando su boca en el acto.

- ¡OooaaA miren! Mami Fye le dijo algo a kuro-papazo. -

- ¡No me digas así! -

- ¿Eh, qué fue sensei? -

Volteaba para volver a ver a los dos jóvenes y mokona que estaba sentada en la mesa entre medio de ellos. - Tenemos que encontrar la pluma, ne moko-chan ¿Tienes idea dónde puede estar? -

- Siento una presencia pero está lejos. -

- Debemos ir cuanto antes. -

- Syaoran tiene razón, pero ya casi no nos queda dinero para pagar la estadía en esta posada, ¿Qué haremos? -

- No te preocupes Sakura puedo buscar algún trabajo de medio tiempo. -

- Pero Fye-san estas herido... -

Como siempre la princesa se preocupaba por cada uno de ellos, y ese gesto era algo que Fye nunca olvidaría. - No hace falta que te preocupes por esto estoy perfectamente bi- ¡Ah! - Kurogane le había tomado de la muñeca que decía estar sana. -

- Y sigues con tus mentiras, ¿Nunca te cansaras? -

Agachaba su cabeza. - Suéltame. -

- No si sigues con esa idea. -

Estaba irritado, admitía que le dolía y apenas podía moverla, pero no le gustaba la acción tomada por el ninja, se sentía como un crió al cual le estaban castigando, pero desde ya no le podía contestar de mala manera debía reservarse eso. - ¡Kuro-chin no se quiere separar de mí! -

Sin dudarlo no le soltó ya sabía por donde venía el asunto. - No lo haré. -

Los jóvenes y mokona se sentían de más en la escena por ende decidieron terminar de desayunar, limpiar y enlistarse para ir a por la pluma, no sin antes dejarles una nota a los dos mayores que aparentaban por su reciente actitud no serlo.

Al percatarse del silencio en el lugar, Kurogane soltó el agarre dejando libre al mago. - ¿A dónde se fueron? -

- Parece que nos dejaron una carta. - Decía mientras la tomaba. - Dice: "Hemos ido a busca la pluma, espero que terminen de discutir y... ¡Aprovechen que están solos!" - Fye sin duda se ruborizó por lo último y ni que hablar de Kurogane pero prosiguió su lectura. - "Firma: Moko-chan!" -

- ¡Ese bicho del demonio! cuando le vea. - Hablaba entre dientes. -

- Ahah creo que estamos siendo muy infantiles últimamente, y esta carta lo comprueba. - Comentaba mientras sujetaba la nota con una mano y se la mostraba al moreno, mostrando una de sus picaras sonrisas. -

- Grrr es por que tú eres desesperante. -

- Y tú un insensible. -

- ¡¿Cómo haz dicho?! -

- ¡Comprobémoslo! -

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? -

- ¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar en el efecto qué tienen tus palabras severas cuando hablas con alguien? -

- No, ni me interesa yo solo digo lo que pienso, ahora como les caiga a los demás asunto de ellos. -

- ¡Ves! ¡Insensible! ¡Kuro-robot! -

- ¡No soy un robot! -

- Lo eres. - De lo entretenido que estaba con la charla, camino hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, se sentó apoyando sus codos en ella y sus nudillos en sus cachetes mientras le miraba contentamente entretenido. - Pruébamelo ¿Dime dónde están tus sentimientos? -

- No tengo porque hablar de esto con alguien que oculta su verdadero ser. - Recargaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pared. -

Un silencio nuevamente apareció.

- Me voy. -

- ¿A dónde kuro-sun? -

- A buscar la pluma, no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. -

- Te acompaño. -

- No hace falta solo serias un estorb- Pero en su mente apareció "Eres un insensible" - Haz lo que quieras. - Bufó resignado. -

- ¡Bien! ¡Cedió! -

- ¡¿Como dijiste mago de pacotilla?! -

- Hyuu hyuu. - Canturreaba durante todo el trayecto. -

- ¿Cuando dejaras de hacer eso? -

- ¿Hyuu? ¿Hacer qué? -

- Ese sonido. -

- ¿Hyuu? -

- Sí, ese. -

- ¿Seguro? ¿Hyu? -

- ¡Sí! - Dejo de caminar para verle la cara. - ¿Me éstas cargando? -

- ¿Yo? no. - Decía con el peor tono convincente. - ¿Cómo podría? -

- ¡Escucha! ¡Si no sabes silbar! - Se arrepintió le iba a decir que lo intentase hasta que le salga, pero que rayos si eso era lo que menos buscaba, aquello que por poco se le escapa era similar a una tortura diaria, por ende prefirió cambiar su frase. - Resígnate, no pierdas más el tiempo en algo que sabes que no resultará. -

- ¡Hyuu! - Está vez ese sonido representaba asombro. - ¡Kuro-robot apareció de nuevo! -

- Grrr. - Tenía más que claro el pésimo consejo que le había dado, sin lugar a dudas era un desastre que no debía ser seguido por nadie. - ¿Y qué quiéres que te diga? ¿Qué a pesar de ser un fracaso te sigas esforzando sin importar lo que otros opinan? -

- ¡Hyuu! - Ahora representaba admiración. - ¡Kuro-pín regresó! -

- Tú definitivamente no tienes remedio. - Se llevaba una mano a su cabeza ya que no le sería extraño el hecho que le haya agarrado una migraña. -

- kuro-inu ¿Se siente mal? waa parece que a pesar de todo tiene cuerpo de humano. -

- Hazme el favor de callarte. -

- Lo haría si dejaras de contestarme. -

- Deja de sonreír. -

- No -

- ¿Por qué? -

- ¿Para qué? -

- Porque no es de verdad. -

- ¿Y qué lo es? -

- Cuando de verdad lo sientes, como cuando la princesa se preocupo por el estado de tu muñeca. -

- ¡Waa kuro-chan si que tiene una buena memoria! - Aplaudía entusiasmado. -

- ¿Por quién me tomas? -

No le respondió solo dejo que el silencio contestara.

Un gran paisaje sus ojos podía contemplar, sin duda alguna aquel espectáculo de flores eran imperdible. Frente a los tres viajantes un asombroso paisaje obstaculizaba su camino.

- ¡Sugoi! Sakura-chan Syaoran-chan ¡Miren esto! -

En frente de ellos apreciaban el cruce de un rió atravesado por un pequeño puente adornado de pétalos miniatura que eran coloreados por suaves tonos pasteles.

- Increíble ¿Esto es Spring? -

- Parece un sueño hime. -

- Si. -

Un gran prado de un verde muy llamativo, creaba una perspectiva espléndida a simple vista.

Aquella era sin lugar a dudas una maravilla de la naturaleza.

Era indescriptible, el sentimiento que estaban experimentando, una suave brisa cálida ayudaba a liberar sus mentes de cualquier estrés, podían perder su vista tranquilamente en el horizonte donde se hallaba un inmenso arco iris que poseía los colores primarios, secundarios y terciarios.

- ¡De todos los mundos que visitamos nunca vi un cielo así! - Exclamaba Mokona. -

- Si aquellos ciudadanos no nos hubieran indicado este camino, seguramente jamás hubiéramos tomado este mundo como uno extraño o que se pudiera diferenciar de algún otro. -

Aquello que lo hacía único era el cielo, su horizonte estaba dividido.

Si alzabas la vista tus ojos se maravillaban con las millones de estrellas centellantes, si agachabas tu cabeza un poco te encontrabas con una línea divisora entre el negro absoluto que cubría millones de soles con una franja que presentaba un cielo entre azulado violáceo y anaranjado, ese era su orden, hasta topar con el verde pasto en el cual habitaban animales de diferentes especies viviendo en completa armonía junto con las extravagantes plantas las cuales cada una poseía un aroma incapaz de describir.

- ¡El cielo es precioso! parece un amanecer. - Decía la princesa. -

- Y luego el violeta dormita a cualquiera y el azulado que se mezcla con el negro forma un tenue color celeste pastel que se entremezcla. - Aportaba Syaoran. -

- Nya chicos miren esos pájaros tan monos. -

A su derecha el paisaje volvía a cambiar, no solo el césped se veía sino también que su visión podía apreciar un paisaje montañoso el cual estaba entrecortado por una inmensa cascada que traía consigo la creciente del río, esta se extendía por un largo sendero floral.

Diferentes especies de pájaros revoloteaban por los aires cada uno de ellos con un diferente canto, pero todos juntos formaban una exquisita melodía, deliciosa para cualquier oyente presente.

- Están hermoso que da ganas de quedarse ahí para siempre. -

-E-espera Sakura aún no sabemos que hay más allá de- -

- Un paseo no hará nada. - Le sonreía.

- Pero. - Quería advertirle del posible peligro, aunque con la hermosura del lugar eso no era necesario. - De acuerdo pero tenga cuidado. -

- ¿No vendrás? -

- ¿Eh? Claro que sí, solo le avisaba por precaución. -

- No es necesario la formalidad, hace mucho que venimos viajando, ¿Vamos Moko-chan? -

- ¡Haii, siento más cercana la presencia de la pluma por estos alrededores! -

Unos recuerdos que vinieron como imágenes del pasado en blanco y negro pasaron por la mente del joven por un tiempo, hasta que volvió en si y vio como corría la joven princesa con una sonrisa en su rostro, imagen que jamás borraría de su memoria. Si algo quería en esta vida era verle siempre sonreír y que nunca lagrimas invadieran aquellos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Dio un paso en falso y por ello tropezó, cayendo al suelo, la princesa desde lejos lo vio y quiso acercarse pero algo le impedía el paso.

- ¿Qué que es esto? – Con ambas manos tocaba una especie de barrera invisible que no le dejaba avanzar. -

- ¡La pluma! ¡La siento más cerca! - Gritaba la bola blanca. -

Syaoran veía claramente la escena mientras se reincorporaba del piso, en el cual había caído minutos antes. - ¡S-Sakura! - Pero no dio paso alguno por las señas que le daba la dueña del nombre, fue cuando comprendió la situación, debía buscar ayuda y que mejor que preguntarle a alguien de su grupo, a aquel que entendía de hechicería; por el momento le preocupaban Sakura y Mokona quizás habían caído en una trampa, le desesperaba saber que efectos secundarios podría llegar a tener si permanecían ahí por más tiempo. - Es tan hermoso, pero sin duda alguna tenía que tener un precio. - Pensaba, mientras trataba de ordenar el orden de sus futuras decisiones.

- Hyuu ya estoy cansado. -

- Lo mismo digo y para colmo no encontramos ninguna información que nos pudiese servir. -

- Pero hemos conocido muchas personas en el trayecto. -

- Eso no me importa en cuanto cambiemos de mundo nunca más las volveremos a ver, no tiene sentido encariñarse con cada una de ellas. -

- Puede ser, pero prefiero pensar en el presente y disfrutarlo, ya que el pasado... -

- ¿Mhn? Je siempre te callas en el momento más oportuno, diciendo cosas así harás que quienes te rodeen solo le de más curiosidad saber el significado de tu frase. -

- Hay cosas que es mejor no contarlas. -

- También hay cosas que es mejor soltarlas u olvidarlas. -

- Es tan fácil decirlo ¿Verdad? -

- También lo es hacerlo. -

- Tú eres el único que conozco capaz de hacerlo. -

- Porque mejor por un momento dejas de cerrar tus ojos aparentando que estas sonriendo y de una vez empiezas a abrirlos para ver el mundo, así parece que solo vives ocultándote entre la propia oscuridad que generas. - Dirigió su vista hacia los zafiros del mago.

Ahora si que dejo de sonreír adaptando a su faceta una mirada asombrada, tenía los ojos abiertos como grandes platos inquietos.

- Esa es una buena expresión. -

- Me equivoque, sabes como llegar con tus palabras a los demás. - Mira triste ningún punto en particular del suelo. -

- ¿Y eso? -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Ese cartel. - Lo señalaba el ninja. -

- "Descubra Spring" ¿Eso qué significará? -

- No tengo idea, preguntémosle a alguien. -

- Déjamelo a mí. - Sonreía. -

Miró con desgano esa sonrisa.

Fue entonces que Fye logró contactar con la persona indicada, esta les había contado sobre una leyenda urbana que decía: "Spring solo es un paisaje que se puede ver en esta estación, pero dicen que quienes han sido capaz de verlo nunca han regresaron." Luego de la breve explicación les indicó donde decía que se hallaba tal extravagante sitio, al cual por precaución ninguno de los habitantes de ahí iba, eso indicaba cuanta importancia le daban a aquellas leyendas que bien podían ser ciertas como no.

- Hyuu hyuu parece que tardaremos en llegar. -

- También podrían estar en la posada. -

- Pero descubriríamos que tan cierta es la leyenda. -

- ¡Bah! - Bufó. - Eso no me lo creo. -

- Uno nunca sabe Kuro-lo. -

- ¡¿Cómo haces para hacer cada vez más ridículos los motes pedazo de esmirriado?! -

- Jiji ¡Kuro-tan se ve tan lindo enojado! - Festejaba a su lado. -

- ¡Grrr! - Le agarro por la solapa de la remera blanca. - ¿Tanto deseas morir? - Decía furioso. -

- Pero Kuro-papi no puede matar a mamá Fye. - Reía por su comentario. -

Otros estarían muertos de miedo por sus actos, ¿Por qué con el mago no era así? Admitía que desde ya no le gustaba asustar a los demás, pero ¿Por qué con quién quería infundar ese miedo no podía? o más bien no daba efecto. - ¡Serás! - Lo soltó en el acto, pero no porque quiciera ¡Maldito infeliz! - Se tocaba la nariz con vergüenza. - ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡¿Me oíste?! -

- Otro beso en la nariz es solo eso. - Hasta ahora solo conocía ese método para hacer enfadar y ruborizar al de porte varonil. -

- ¡Pero que coño me importa eso! ¡No me vuelvas a tocar! - Sacado de sí. -

- De acuerdo. - Esas palabras le habían lastimado. - Kuro-robot. - Murmuraba. -

- ¡Te escuche! - Lo señalaba. - ¡No soy un robot! - Se defendía. -

Prefirió callarse si el no deseaba que lo volviera a tocar estaba perfectamente bien para él, eran hombres por lo tanto esas palabras no harían diferencia alguna en su relación de compañeros de hecho le favorecía cuanto menos contacto con otros mejor, se auto convencía que menos sufrimiento habría.

- Oí tú te estoy hablando. - Hace unos minutos que se había calmado y caminaba en dirección al lugar buscado junto al mago. -

- ¿Sí? - Volvía a sonreír. -

De no ser por esa sonrisa tan trilladamente falsa no hubiera pensado que algo andaba mal y ese algo tenía que ver con sus tajantes palabras, no obstante no llegaba a recordar cual de todas ellas pudo haber sido la causante del estado anímico del mago. - ¿Para qué sonríes? si ni siquiera estas feliz. -

Se le hacía cada vez más difícil encontrar una buena respuesta que callara al insistente del ninja. No estaba feliz, pero no por ello le iba a mostrar una faceta de tristeza, total ¿Para qué? nada cambiaría, lo mejor era ponerle al mal tiempo buena cara. - ... - Y así silencio le respondió la mejor respuesta que podía darle a su emisor cuando le ganaba con las preguntas.

Sabía a la perfección que un lo siento general podía calmar la tensión en el ambiente, pero si no lo sentía ya lo había dicho una vez en el día y dos sería demasiado para él, si tenía que hacerlo solo lo haría con una disculpa del mago por el maldito mote que le sacaba de quicio, seguramente si el oji-azul dejase de ponerle esos apodos absurdos ni pelearían o al menos tendría un problema menos con el que lidiar.

- ¡Sensei! ¡Fye-san! - Gritaba a todo pulmón el joven que venía corriendo desde lejos. -

- ¡Syaoran-kun! - Corría con una gran sonrisa el mago hacia el joven. - Al fin te encontramos. -

- Lo mismo digo, pasó algo que dejó a la princesa y Mokona encerradas en una especie de campo invisible. - Decía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento llevándose una mano el pecho y la otra a sus rodillas con la espalda un poco inclinada. -

- Llévanos hasta allá. - Ordenaba Kurogane. -

- ¡Hai! -

Algo imprevisto sintió Fye en su pie derecho, el presentimiento de la noche anterior se le hacia presente. Sentía un pequeño pero importante dolor en su tobillo el cual le impidió continuar con su ritmo acelerado parando bruscamente. - Ahah creo que no voy a... poder continuar. - Musitaba para sí, pero en voz alta. -

Kurogane volteó en dirección al mago al escucharlo a duras penas hablar, para luego volver a dirigir su mirada al joven indicándole con la mirada que no se detuviera y que en un rato estarían alcanzándole.

- ¿Kuro-pín? Ah este - Estaba nervioso. - No voy a poder correr por un rato pero sigan adelante luego les alcanzo. - Esbozo una gentil, pero obviamente falsa sonrisa. -

- Y un comino con eso. - Se acercó más hacía él hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca. - ¿Es tú tobillo? -

Asistió con la cabeza.

- Bien. - Le dio la espalda. -

- Nos vemos. - Miraba triste el dorso del ninja. -

- ¿De qué hablas? vamos sube, la niña y el manjuu nos están esperando. - Se había semi arrodillado con la espalda un tanto curva y ambos brazos inclinados hacia atrás. -

- ¡¿Eh?! - Se había asombrado ante el gesto, y se reprimía mentalmente al olvidar eso del ninja, ya que él podía carecer de buen genio y ser malo con las palabras, pero todo lo compensaba con sus amables actos que valían más que cualquier palabra o perdón. - Sí. - Respondió tranquilo mientras se subía a su espalda. - Pero creía que no querías que te volviese a tocar. -

- Tsk ¿Y todavía te acuerdas de eso? - ¿Así qué esa era la palabra con la cual lo lastimó? Era el momento justo para un perdón, pero le seguía constando. -

- Jeje ¿Debería no hacerlo? - Apoyaba su mentón en el hombro izquierdo del ninja para poder ver su perfil. -

- Haz lo que quieras. -

- ¡Waa Kuro-chan a vuelto! - Reía entre dientes. -

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- ¡Kuro-robot se fue! -

- Grr - Gruñía hasta que gracias a su ritmo acelerado logró alcanzar al joven arqueólogo. -

- Kurogane-san ¿No es algo pesado fye-san? -

- Tsk ¿Él? es casi tan liviano como una pluma, si apenas come y si lo hace solo es por los dulces. -

- Ahah entonces me alegro por esa parte, solo un poco más y llegaremos. -

- Nee Syaoran-kun, ¿Percibiste alguna clase de magia cercana? -

- No, desgraciadamente. -

- ¡Hay están! - Exclamaba Kurogane. -

La princesa se encontraba desmayada en el suelo con Mokona a su lado.

- ¡¡Mokona que ha pasado con la princesa!! -

- ¡Wii! Llegaron, no te preocupes Syaoran-chan la princesa se encuentra bien. -

- Etto ¿Y él fenómeno extraño qué nos hablaba Syaoran? -

- Ah eso Fye veras no era más que una pluma de Sakura - Explicaba la bolita saltarina. -

- ¿Pero qué hacía en un lugar así? -

- ¡Wii a kuro-chu le interesa saber de la princesa, Mokona está feliz! -

- ¡¿Nos vas a explicar o no?! -

- Solo si admites que -

- Nee moko-chan. - Interrumpió Fye. -

- ¡Ehh! esperen un segundo mamá Fye está siendo cargada por papá-kuro ¡Waaa! -

- Jejeje. - Trataba de ocultar su risa Syaoran. -

- ¡Tú de qué te ríes mocoso! ¡Solo lo cargo porque tiene el tobillo lastimado! -

- Waa ahora ponen excusas -

- ¡Manjuu! ¿Con qué motivo te crees que me gustaría cargar un hombre mientras corro? -

- Ah no se eso, es motivo tuyo jiji ¡Tal vez no necesariamente tiene el tobillo roto! - Concluía muy alegre. -

- ¡¿Qué carajo tienes en tu cabeza maldita bola del demonio?! - Quería perseguirle para matarla pero el peso extra en su espalda se lo impedía. - Grrr. - Lo único que podía hacer para calmarse.

- Nee Moko-chan. - El de ojos zafiros le volvía a llamar. -

- Si, Fye. -

- ¿Sakura-chan ya recibió la pluma, no? -

- Exacto. - Esa respuesta alivio a Syaoran, el cual liberó un relajado suspiro. -

- Y dime otra cosa más Moko-chan ¿Ese campo no era nada más qué una barrera protectora? -

- ¡Exacto! -

- Entonces quiere decir ¿Qué había una forma de romperla sin utilizar la magia? -

- Sip. -

- El campo de concentración del poder debía de residir en algún cuerpo ¿No? - Le pregunta la formulaba esta vez Kurogane. -

- Muy bien kuro-grr - Le contestaba Mokona. -

- ¿En que cuerpo se encontraba? -

- Eso lo descubrió Sakura con el poder que tiene para sentir las emociones de objetos. - Le respondía al joven. - Pero en su momento me sorprendió, Sakura-chan se había quedado sin expresión en sus ojos y se agacho hasta dar con una franja de flores rojas, con ellas empezó a llevar una conversación que Mokona no entendía muy bien pero después de un rato el campo desapareció y una pluma de Sakura apareció de la flor con la que ella había hablado. -

- Lo bueno es que recuperamos un recuerdo ¡Sakura-chan es asombrosa! - Sonreía Fye. - Seguramente pudo hallar la respuesta en la flor. -

- ¡Sii, cuando despierte podremos preguntarle como lo hizo! - Exclamaba con euforia mientras abría su boca. - ¿Y eso significa? -

- Un nuevo mundo nos espera. - Musitaba Syaoran mientras corría hacía la princesa y le agarraba fuerte poniendo una mano por encima de su trapecio y otra por debajo de ambas rodillas. -

Por parte de Fye se abrazó al cuello del ninja quién no dio reproche alguno.

- ¿Me pregunto cómo será él próximo mundo? - Comentaba el mago. -

- Solo espero que sea Jap -

- ¿Mmm decías algo? -

- No, nada - Muchas cosas habían pasado en este mundo las cuales no quería olvidar y quién sabe, quizás era porque la mayoría del tiempo la pasó con el mago. -

- ¿Esperas qué sea Japón, no? - Interrogaba el de piel pálida.

- Esperaba. -

- ¿Ah, cómo es eso? -

- Aún no descubrí el significado. - No se lo creía, ¿Ahora le interesaba eso? quizás Tomoyo tenía razón con lo de buscar el significado de la verdadera fuerza; decidió preocuparse con ello, extrañaba su país pero ahora tan mal no le venia conocer nuevos mundos, era una oportunidad única, como así también para hacerse más fuerte. -

- ¿Significado? - Lo sacaba de sus pensamientos el rubio. -

- Es algo que debo encontrar antes de llegar a mí país. -

- ¡Kuro-chan, ya no quiere regresar a su país! - Exclamaba el mago. -

- Hey nunca he dicho eso. -

- Jaja. - Desde donde estaba le era muy fácil estirarle los cachetes con sus manos. -

- ¡¿Qué haces imbécil?! -

- Solo trato de sacarte una sonrisa -

- Como si la nesecitara -

- Si sigues así te vas a olvidar como hacerlas. - Canturreaba alegre. -

- Kurogane-sensei debería relajarse. -

- Como si eso fuera posible con él al lado. -

A eso solo sonrió el oji-azul. - Pero te aburrirías mucho si no estuviera contigo jajaja. -

- Lo dudo. - Cerraba sus ojos confiado. -

- Cuando pierdes lo que tienes es cuando descubres que lo quieres. - Llego a tiempo a decir Fye antes de ser absorbidos por Mokona y emprender hacia un nuevo mundo

Continuará...

N/A: Holaaa xDD!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews no tiene una idea las ganas que me dan de continuar con la historia o ¡Me inspiran más! gracias por sus palabras y consejos -

Espero que esta vez también me dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones, el ¿Cómo va la historia? ¿Qué les gustaría ver? lo que sea o un simple comentario de cualquier cosa

Con respecto a las actualizaciones una por semana esta asegurada - eso claro si me dejan review todo debe tener un intercambio ¿ne? xD

¡KisuMisu!


End file.
